The present invention refers to a device for emptying containers and similar e.g. on a truck, said container comprises a pair of side walls, which are situated just opposite each other and are pivotally mounted at their upper edges about upper hinges, a movable bottom plate which by means of a lower hinge is pivotally connected to the lower edge of the first side wall, and a fixed bottom plate, the device comprises means for pivoting the side walls about the upper hinges and displacing the movable bottom plate in relation to the fixed bottom plate.
Bulk material, e.g. wood chips, cutter shavings, bark and similar, filled in containers on trucks, has a tendency of being packed together during the transport, and thus the containers are difficult to empty in the conventional way, i.e. by being tipped backwards or sideways. The closely packed material remains in the container even if this is brought to incline considerably.
There are previously known a number of containers, which are emptied by simultaneously pivoting the two side walls and a movable bottom plate in one direction. The bottom plate is pivotally connected to one of the side walls, so that it will be aligned with said side wall in the emptying position, at which the material easily slips off. The pivoting movement can be achieved by means of a hydraulic jack or a wire arrangement.
The drawback with these previously known devices is that the pivoting means is so arranged, that the pushing side wall is subjected to considerable tensile forces. The upper hinge of the side wall therefore has to be made very strong in order to carry the great stresses, to which it is subjected.
The purpose of the invention is to avoid this drawback and to arrange the pivoting means so that it does not cause great stresses on the upper part of the container. The container can therefore be manufactured considerably simpler and cheaper. The stresses will instead be carried by the relatively strong bottom construction of the container.